


【授权翻译】If I Never See Your Face Again.../倘若我们不再相见

by SellingNewspapers



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Detective Jensen, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mobster Jared, Semi-Public Sex, Top Jensen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SellingNewspapers/pseuds/SellingNewspapers
Summary: 35岁的侦探Jensen Ackles，在一位老朋友的宅邸正享受着一个美妙的夜晚时，他突然注意到了一位不速之客，有强大势力的黑帮老大Jared Padalecki。尽管天性不同，但是当关乎于他们各自的职责时，他们俩有彼此作为不稳定的同盟，有一段不固定的关系。他们能搞清楚他们之间的“这点事”吗，还是继续闭口不谈？





	【授权翻译】If I Never See Your Face Again.../倘若我们不再相见

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If I Never See Your Face Again...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221234) by [thorkiship18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18). 



> 译者水平有限，且没有beta，可选择直接去看原文，如果喜欢请给原文一个Kudos。

 

 

      派对没有如Jensen本以为的那样糟糕。老实讲，他原以为这里会挤满聒噪的女人，和那些觉得有必要跟别人炫耀自己财富的男人。然而却是相当不错的。舒服的音乐，友好的宾客，香醇的美酒，还有小块美味的干酪馅饼。

      好吃。

      Jensen没有像其他人那样正装出席，只着一件简单的上衣和牛仔裤。他并没有收到通知，而且他们也并没有对“这个活动”有明确的着装要求。不错的地方，一位老朋友漂亮的宅邸。他又喝了一口香槟，环顾着四周。凭他的工作，他的工资绝不可能支付得起这样的地方。

      没过多久有人拍了拍他的肩膀，把他从思绪中拉了回来。Jensen向左侧转身，看到了一位年轻的女人端着一托盘小奶酪。

      “先生，你还想来一点吗？”她问道。

      Jensen微笑着快速地拿了两块，“好啊，谢谢。”

      她很快离开了，他迅速地像个野人一样狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。

      “见鬼，”他含糊地说，“真的很好吃。”

      “很高兴你喜欢，Ackles。”

      Jensen被身后突然的声音惊得跳了一下，转过头想要看看是谁吓到了他。当他注意到正是邀请他的人时才冷静了下来，他的儿时伙伴，Jason Manns，成功的音乐家和企业家。Jensen庆幸自己没有像他一样追求音乐事业，警察的工作也挺好。

      “Jason，”Jensen笑了，又吞了一大块奶酪，“你不能这样走来走去地偷偷接近别人。”

      Jason无辜地耸了耸肩，拉着他的朋友给了一个拥抱。“天呐，我差点儿没认出来你那胡子，你应该赶紧剃掉那玩意儿，恶。”

      “混蛋，我每天都会收到关于我胡子的夸奖！”

      “那些你从街边逮捕的妓男妓女们可不算，Jen。”

      他的声音里没有恶意，所以Jensen也并没有介意这个友好的吐槽。尽管如此他还是翻了个白眼，抿了一口他的香槟，“随便吧。恭喜你的新专辑，挺不错的，我看到已经在准备拿奖了啊。”

      “没什么大不了的。如果我幸运的话，我会再次横扫格莱美的。不过不想太得意了，有一位新人，她的第一张专辑真的很不错，我得多加注意了。”

      Jensen轻哼了一声。

      这世上还有很多比赢得愚蠢的格莱美更加重要的事，这些不是他的问题，是他们富人的问题。不像Jason，Jensen是一路摸爬滚打才达到今天这个位置的，尽管并不算是他最想要的，但是足够让他开心了。

      他是快乐的。算是吧。

      唯一的一件事就是…等等。

      Jensen对他的发小走神了一小会儿，眼神小心地看过他的肩膀发现了一位不速之客。那里——站在这个该死的房间角落里正在微笑着和宾客们聊天的人——正是让Jensen的生活非常头痛的人。他出现在这儿并不稀奇，或者是他能和这里的任何一位人有话题可聊的事实，他很有魅力、自命不凡，并且还非常狡猾喜欢投机取巧。一个致命的男人。

      以及男人的名字是Jared Padalecki。

      Jensen盯着他看的时间越久，他就越被他吸引。没用多久Jared就注意到了他，当他看到他的时候，他对他会意一笑。Jensen吞了下口水，捏着自己的拳头力度大到他捏响了他的指节。他很生气，而且他也完全有权利生气，他怎么敢在这儿露脸？他一定是想要些什么，那个混蛋。

      Jensen眨了眨眼，注意力重新回到和Jason的对话上，他对无视了其中大部分内容而愧疚，但是他……分心了。

      “…还有别让我开始讲好莱坞，当然，他们只是…”

      “抱歉。”Jensen试着微笑，放下他的空酒杯，“我感觉不太舒服，有点头晕，我要出去一会儿，呼吸一下新鲜空气。”

      Jason的眉头皱在一起，但还是善解人意地点头：“不，当然！去吧，想去多久去多久兄弟。”

      “多谢。”

      Jensen说着抱歉，穿过人群到达阳台的门口，那里连着另一间屋子。从他榛绿色的眼睛角落里，Jensen看到了Jared还在和刚才的那群人说话，他在试图赶紧结束他们的对话。Jensen快速走开，害怕着如果Jared决定追上来之后他们之间即将发生的谈话。很快，他打开了门，迅速地转身把人群关在了身后。

      他沮丧地咕哝，差点儿揪下他的头发。在那么多可以碰到的人里…偏偏碰上了Jared。他不停地告诉自己这不是一个巧合，每一次Jared出现在他的生活里，都是因为他计划着什么危险的事，有时候可能比他的生活还要危险。Jensen快步走到阳台的石制栏杆边，抬头看着夜晚的天空，星星冲他眨着眼睛，月亮试图躲在小云朵的后面。

      突然，他听到了身后的门响。

      Jensen猛吸了一口气，他几乎可以听到Jared脸上得意的笑，然而当门再次关上的时候他什么都没说。越来越近的脚步声让Jensen的胃因焦虑而痉挛。

      想干什么就他妈的快点儿来吧，别磨磨蹭蹭的……

      终于，他感到一双有力的大手放在了他的胯骨上方，用力地捏着。Jared高大的身体贴着他的后背，Jensen不自觉地允许男人掌控着。Jared的下巴抵在Jensen的右肩，直接对着他的耳朵说。

      “你好啊又见面了，侦探。真稀奇能在这里碰到你。”

      他的声音……他说话的方式……让Jensen的老二兴奋地抽动。他应该恨这个男人的，他应该逮捕像他这样的人！但是Jared身上的某些东西让他无法这样做，Jensen只是……不停地回来要求更多。

      “是吗Padalecki？”Jensen问道，声音嘶哑，他清了清喉咙再次试道，“真的是这样吗？”

      “就当是巧合吧。”

      “和你从来没有巧合这一说……”

      Jared笑了，他的呼吸搔得Jensen耳朵发痒。他距离他太近了，Jensen能闻到他昂贵的古龙水味道，但那还不足以覆盖住Jared本身的味道。他想沉溺在其中，上帝啊。

      操。

      “或许。”

      拿回一点理智后，Jensen成功地从Jared的桎梏下脱离了出来。他转过身，就在这时他意识到他做出了今晚最错误的一个决定。

      Jared真的是美丽的缩影，他的相貌无法比拟，就好像他是被希腊众神亲自雕刻出的产物。怎么会有一个男人这样完美？Jensen曾经被告知他是这个世界上最棒的生物（还是Jared说的），但是Jared才是人中龙凤。那双眼睛，那双天杀的眼睛呈现出了好多种漂亮的颜色！今晚它们是偏绿色的，但明天它们就可能会更偏向黄色，每一次都是未知数。

      “你看起来不错Jen，健康、强壮……”他的眼神上下打量着他，一脸坏笑，“美味。”

      Jensen在他的审视下微微地动了下，“是啊，而你看起来仍然像个诡计多端的混蛋。”

      “嗷，真伤人。”

      “好极了。你这次又想从我这里得到什么？”

      Jared皱着眉，“是什么让你认为我会想要从你这里得到任何东西？”

      “哦，别跟我扯淡，我们早就过了那个阶段了好吗？我不会再上你的当了！你总是这样，当你需要什么东西的时候你就来找我，用那张脸诱惑我，我把你操到腿软，然后你在我醒来之前就离开。每一次，都是这样……总是这样。”

      当你成为一个警员之后，就会有一条永远都不该跨的隐形的底线。你遵守规则，听令行事，抓住坏人，然后回家吃晚餐第二天再重复这所有的事情。永远都不能和你在法律层面上的敌人乱搞。而Jared Padalecki，近区里最有势力的黑帮老大之一，绝对是他不该打交道的那种人。

      大多数时候Jensen的心都会疼，他们永远不可能真的在一起，不能以他想要的方式在一起。他们站在黑白的两端，一方的人不是想让另一方的人死就是永远锁在监狱里。

      当Jared的表情变得略带同情时，他的思绪被拉回了现实。Jared低下头看着，透过鼻子轻轻地呼吸着。Jensen注视着Jared的动作，他知道这段关系（如果你可以把它叫做关系的话）也在影响着他。Jared看了他一眼，伸进他西装里面的口袋，Jensen瞬间慌了，想着这将是最终结局了。

      然而，Jared拿出来的不是一把枪，而是一个黄色的密封小信封，他递向Jensen，Jensen好奇地盯着它。

      “这是什么？”

      “资料。”

      “谁的？”

      Jared吸了一口气笑着说：“某个我需要彻底处理掉的人。”

      “我猜是一个你想要占据他财产的对手？”

      “没错，我把所有的东西都装进了这个小信封里，联系人、商业往来、记录、过去的犯罪、谋杀，你想要什么都有。你能为我把他扳倒吗Jack？”

      Jensen因为Jared给他的这个愚蠢的昵称不自觉地脸红了，这不是他第一次这样叫他，大概也不会是最后一次。每一次他们分开，Jensen知道他们总会再见面的。侦探叹了口气，把信封放进了自己的外套口袋。

      “我不能保证。”他回答道，准备离开，“但是我会看看我能做什么，就只是……你自己小心好吗？当事情出了差错的时候我可不想成为那个调查你谋杀的人。”

      他还没走到门跟前，Jared就从身后抓住了Jensen，胳膊环抱着他。

      该死的……这可不好。

      “我不会那么早死的Jack。”黑帮老大轻笑道：“我更愿意一直纠缠着你，好提醒你我在这个世界上的存在。”

      Jensen笑了，“你是很烦人。”

      “嗯，而你让人无法抵抗。”

      “嘿，嘿！Jared，别……别……”Jensen脸红了，Jared的手摸索着他的身体，在他的裆部停下抚摸着，“别在这儿……”

      “嗯？你更愿意我们换个地方？不用多说了。”

      没有任何犹豫，Jared拉着Jensen离开了阳台门口，穿到了一个他们不会被看见的阴影地方。他们出了视线范围之外后，Jared的手立刻伸进了他的裤子里，转过他的头一边激烈地亲吻着他手一边抚摸着他的下体。Jensen没敢想着在这上面和他争斗，他知道他可以，见鬼，他曾经就干过！

      他们曾经有过比较严重的打斗，但那是他们第一次“结合”之前，可以说是，天生的敌人变成了一种更丰富的关系。

      “你今天喝酒了，警官。”Jared调戏着Jensen，亲吻结束后舔着侦探的嘴唇。

      “闭嘴……”

      “想让我闭嘴？好啊，我会确保让我的嘴做点有用的事的。”

      就在这时Jensen感觉到Jared解开了他的皮带，给了他更大的空间做他想做的事。Jensen，再一次的，没有阻止他，因为他们都知道这是Jared欠他的，这份欢愉就是对他每次离开他时的补偿。终于，Jared跪了下来，拉下了Jensen的裤子，让他的屁股和老二暴露在这夜色中。

      一向都大胆的人Jared转过Jensen，把他的阴茎吞进了嘴巴。

      侦探试图想要抑制住，可还是失败了，愉悦的声音离开了他的喉咙。已经有段时间Jared没这样碰过他了，以至于他都开始想念了。在你需要的时候自己打飞机和有人能在那里摸你可不是一回事。他们该死的忙碌的生活，他们该死的生活方式，如果他们能从这里离开远走高飞会更好……但那是不切实际的，美好的愿望罢了。

      Jared的舌头施展着它的魔法，虔诚地舔过他的根部和下部。Jensen靠在身后冰凉的砖墙上呼着气，只有Jared能让他这么舒服，不论什么时候他们亲密，Jared会先照顾他，其次再考虑自己的需求。一位绅士。Jensen在心里默默翻着白眼，是啊，什么样的绅士会不愿意留到第二天早晨吃早餐呢？

      “你喜欢我这样做，对吗？”Jared问他，呼吸打在他湿润的闪着光的顶端，“你喜欢我这样玩儿你的肉棒吗？”

      Jensen咬着他的嘴唇，手插在Jared的长发里，“Padalecki，天杀的！你为什么要这样对我？”

      “因为你让我是那样的想要你，当你看我的时候……我就想发疯，想放弃，想丢下一切。和我回家，做我的，我会让你非常爽的，比这要好得多，你知道我可以的。”

      “Jared……”

       他把他的阴茎吞得更深，当他大量的前液从龟头滴进Jared的舌苔上时，Jensen发出了一声窒息般的呜咽。他处在射精的边缘上，他能感觉得到，但他暂时还没打算高潮。Jared越吸他，他就越觉得他们现在所处的情况有他妈的多火辣。

      他们在公共场合冒着很有可能被抓到的风险做着这档事。

      在Jensen射精之前，他抓住了Jared的头发，轻轻地把他从自己的老二上抽离。出人意料的，Jared抬头用一双漂亮的狗狗眼看着他，该死！他把他拉起来，用自己的嘴唇锁住黑帮大佬的。他们亲吻了很久，摩擦着彼此的身体，直到Jensen开始拉扯Jared的皮带。他也把他的裤子拉了下里，那个混蛋竟然没有穿内裤，天杀的混蛋！

      几乎是立刻，Jensen推着他顶在了墙上，贴在他的身后，他命令Jared吸他的手指，男人没有任何犹豫地顺从了，他对Jensen的手指给了和他老二一样平等对待的服务。Jensen抽出他沾满口水的手指来到Jared微微张的穴口，三根手指轻松地伸了进去，Jared喘着气，双手张开抵着墙。现在轮到Jensen贴在他的耳边说着嘲弄的下流话了。

      “我很好奇你的手下们会怎么想Padalecki，他们凶狠的大老板喜欢被坏警察操屁股。”

      Jared发出呜咽声，好像在追逐Jensen的手指一样向外顶着他的屁股，“操！就，赶紧放进来，Jack……”

      “乐意之极。”

      在他们两个人都还没有完全意识到的时候，Jensen就把他的阴茎深深地顶进了黑帮老大的身体，Jensen和Jared一起呻吟着，双手用力地捏着他的胯骨，留下了点点淤青和抓痕。他惊讶于经过了这么久，Jared还能让自己保持得如此紧致，每一次都像在操一个处男，这又让Jensen性欲大增，很快他的抽插力度越来越大。

      他每一次操进去的时候，双球都会拍打着Jared，这让Jensen更加欲火焚身。

      “Jack，这个屁股是你的。”Jensen伸手去撸Jared硬邦邦的老二时，他喘着气说道：“操！它是你的，Jack！深深地操我，宝贝。”

      “我会非常用力地操你的Jay。”Jensen低吼着，牙齿咬上他的脖颈，“你让我硬得发痛，你让我发疯！”

      “我讨厌你不在身边的感觉！和我一起住，辞掉你的工作和我在一起！”

       Jensen笑了，用力拍了下Jared的屁股，“你想得真美！现在他妈的闭嘴好好接受我的老二Padalecki。”

      他进进出出地抽插，每一次顶到Jared前列腺的时候都使得他颤抖着哭出声来，Jensen的动作毫不留情，他们之间的这种力量情趣让彼此都非常沉醉。他紧紧地握住Jared的老二，逼出来的前液滴在了他的拇指上。

      “我局里的朋友们会很乐意知道大名鼎鼎的Padalecki老大是我的小婊子，在我的每一次触碰下融化、崩溃。”

      就那几个词让Jared全盘皆输。

      随着一声呜咽，他全射在了墙上，但却没有停下动作依然操着Jensen的紧握的拳头想要更多。很快Jensen也到了高潮的边缘，他从Jared身体里抽出来，又插进了他的双腿间，他操着Jared强健的大腿直到随着一声低吼射了出来。他趴在Jared的身上，两个人都不停地喘着粗气。

      他在黑帮老大的脖颈上印下一个个吻，轻声说着语无伦次又亲昵的话语。他再次跪下来，舌头伸进Jared的屁股，挑逗地舔弄着被使用过度的穴口。他爱极了听Jared呜呜地抱怨着乞求着，几乎是在哀求他再次操他，但是Jensen不会的，他现在不能，还有一个派对等着他出席呢。他拍了一下Jared的臀瓣后站了起来。

      Jared转过身，裤子还环在他的脚踝上，像疯子一样地笑着。Jensen看着他傻笑的样子，终于没忍住也笑出了声。Jared吻住他的嘴唇，把舌头更深地伸进他的嘴巴，激烈地亲吻着。终于，他们分开了，提起各自的裤子系上扣子和皮带。

      “我发誓，每次你操我的时候我都感觉你的老二更大了。”Jared一边正着自己的领带一边说道。

      Jensen笑了：“如果是真的就好了。”

      他们之间突然安静了，两个人盯着对方，都不愿意看向别处。最后是Jensen终于打破了他们之间无声的眼神交流，低头看向了自己的鞋子。好吧，对于这个派对他绝对是穿得太不正式了。

      “我，呃，我会去查查这个你想处理的人的。”他拍拍他夹克里的信封说。

       Jared点点头，手伸进口袋，“知道了。”

      “好的。”

      Jensen起身准备再次离开，但是Jared的声音让他停下了脚步。

      “你知道我爱你的……是吧，侦探？”

      他仍然背对着黑帮老大，他一言不发，只是在他们之间这不舒服的沉默中思考着。这是不可避免的，Jensen这样想，他们的关系会像这样进化发展。

      当Jared凭着他帅气的脸和自大的态度出现在你身边时，很难做到不投降。他会把你深深地吸进去，让你在他的怀抱里无助、颤抖。尽管Jensen会把他的脑子操出来，可似乎Jared才是掌控主动权的那个。他就是这样一步步走到现在这个位置的。

      Jensen花了很长时间试图理清这个状况，终于理清的时候他转过了身，双手垂在身体两边。

      “我知道。”他淡淡地说，“我知道……”

 

 

END


End file.
